


How happiness feels like

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of ynrk, family au, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: Happiness were the simple things in Ren's life like eating dinner with his husband Takumi and their son Syoya.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 18





	How happiness feels like

If there is one thing, Ren would have never expected from his future life was that it would turn as domestic as it was now. But it just happened and he couldn’t be happier as he was currently. He had everything he always wished for – and more. Everything just had fallen in place perfectly and he had found his place in the world. Altogether, destiny had been kind to him. 

Because of his job as a teacher, he was usually the first one at home. Hence, he normally prepared the dinner which he was doing in that moment. It was nothing big – just fried chicken with sauce, but cooking after work always relaxed him in a way. He only needed to pay attention to the thing right in front of him and not at 20 kids at the same time. Of course, he loved his job, but even his mind was exhausted after a long day. 

“Papa, can you help me with the homework? I don’t get it.” However, there was one child, he didn’t mind to teach even after the bell rang – his son Syoya.   
“Did you try it on your own already?”   
“Yes, and I don’t understand it.”   
“Let me take a look.” It still took some time until the chicken would be fried completely, thus he could leave it unsupervised for a small amount of time and help his son. “Which is the part you are struggling with?” 

“This one. The suggested answers don’t match with my answers.” Syoya explained while pointing into his textbook.   
Luckily, it was a pretty easy problem. “It’s because they don’t have to match. You need to read the full task, Syoya. It says you have to choose the answer that is the closest to the actual answer.”   
“Oh.” Suddenly, the boy’s eyes lit up and in less than a minute the task was answered.   
“Didn’t Kono-Sensei tell you that you have to read the tasks carefully? You might miss important words.”   
“But he always talks so much...”   
“That’s his job as a teacher. I also always talk a lot with my students.” 

Ren would have loved to have his son in his own class, also because his nephew Sukai was in the same one, but as expected the school rules forbid that – favouritism could happen. But he knew that both kids were in the good hands of his friend and colleague Junki. 

Now that the problem was finally solved, Ren returned back to the kitchen. On the way he noticed that it had turned darker outside already. It was still too early for the sunset, rather it had become dark because rain clouds were dominating the sky now and the first raindrops had hit the window already. 

However, it was time that the dinner required his attention again. The chicken was finally fried, thus it was time to prepare the sauce and melt the cheese. Ren himself didn’t like cheese on top of his chicken, but Syoya loved it for some reason. Also, for some reason the 10-year-old boy liked spicy food and Ren had no idea where he had picked that up. At home they barely ate spicy food, because no one but Syoya could handle it. The most likely option was that he had picked it up at the home of his friend Shion who had previously lived in Korea. As far as Ren knew, spicy food was more common over there. 

Soon all preparations for dinner were finished, but there was someone still missing. Ren was about to text that person when he heard the door opening and an exhausted “I’m home”.   
“Welcome home, Takkun. Dinner is ready soon.”, Ren greeted back. “Syoya, come to the living room. Dinner is ready.”   
“Wait a moment. I’m about to finish the level.”, his son replied.   
Ren was about to scold him – games were only allowed after dinner and when Ren or Takumi could supervise him, but then he saw his husband being all wet from the rain. 

“Didn’t you take your umbrella with you in the morning?”   
“I forgot it... and today wasn’t my day in general.” Takumi looked like a kicked and wet puppy in the moment, so before he made the final preparations for dinner, Ren got a towel and went over to his husband and helped him to dry his hair.   
“Change into something dry. This and dinner will warm you up in no time.” While his husband surely looked adorable in this moment, his hair had become slightly wavy and his bangs fell into his face, Ren didn’t want him to become sick, thus he send him off with a short kiss before he set the table ready for dinner. 

Luckily, once he heard that dinner was actually served, Syoya appeared at the table in a flash and only a few seconds later, Takumi also returned to the room – now in dry and relaxed clothing.   
With his whole family at the table Ren felt truly at peace. To see his two favourite people enjoying his dinner was a beautiful picture and one he hadn’t expected to happen a few years ago. But then he had met Takumi one day, they had fallen in love and eventually they adopted Syoya. They had both dreamed of becoming parents in the future and the boy made this dream come true. 

Speaking of their child: as if he hadn’t eaten anything all day, Syoya went for his dinner. He barely even acknowledged his other dad having returned home – who was somewhat disappointed about this. “Syoya, don’t you want to greet your dad?”   
“Hi dad.”, the boy said while munching his chicken.   
“That’s all?” Takumi knew how his son was when it came to food – he tended to forget everything around him – yet after a long and hard day he had hoped for a different reaction. 

Fortunately, the boy noticed that slight sadness in his voice, so he got up and hugged his dad before returning to his food.   
“So how was your day?” Meanwhile Ren was still wondering what was so bad about Takumi’s day. It was rare to see him that exhausted after work.   
“Remember that important project we are working on? That new type of buggy? The prototype failed the initial safety test and no one knows why it doesn’t act like in the simulations. I’ve been searching for the error all day.” It was obvious how much that unsolved mystery bothered and exhausted Takumi. Ren would have loved to ease his worries, but unfortunately, he had no idea about buggies. 

“You need to relax tonight and take another look tomorrow. I’m sure you will find it.”   
“I hope so or my boss is going to kill me.” It was strange to hear Takumi that defeated, but Ren knew how much blood, sweat and tears had gone into the project already. Thus, he made a mental note to spoil his husband later. He needed that. “How about your day?” 

“The usual chaos. Issei lost his shiba inu keychain in the morning and it didn’t reappear until lunch time, thus it was hard to teach the class.” The boy had cried all morning because he feared that his cherished keychain had been lost and Ren had tried his best to comfort him while teaching the class which was pretty much impossible. Thus, he was happy once Shosei, a boy from Syoya’s class had brought it over.   
“Issei.. Isn’t that the other son of the Yonashiros?”   
“Shion’s little brother. Shion says he is a baby still, because he always carries his shiba inu keychain with him.”, added Syoya who had miraculously finished his chicken already. The kid’s stomach was like a black hole.   
“You are not a baby for still loving your plushies. You are also still sleeping with Kuro, don’t you?”   
“Only Shion says that, Papa, not me. And his Papa Sho also always says that he shouldn't tease Issei.” 

Kuro had been the first plushie they had bought for Syoya after his adoption and even until this day, the boy couldn’t sleep without the black bunny. So, it was no surprise that a picture of Syoya sleeping with the bunny in his arms while being in Takumi’s arms graced Ren’s phone lock screen. The picture was too adorable not to use it like that. 

“And your day, little bunny? How was it?”, Takumi asked.   
“Normal. But Sukai tried to be cool today, but it was so funny how he failed. He wanted to make a goal in soccer but instead of the goal he hit Sato-Sensei. You should have seen his face.”, the boy explained with a wide grin.  
So that’s why Keigo was looking so miserable when he saw him after teaching fourth graders, Ren thought. Being hit by a ball was no pleasing experience. “Syoya, we don’t laugh about other people’s pain. Especially not when your teacher and your cousin are involved.”   
“But everyone laughed and he truly looked funny in that moment.” 

After dinner the whole family cuddled on the sofa and watched a movie. However, halfway into the movie, Syoya fell asleep and Takumi offered to carry him into his bed. In the meantime, Ren retrieved his husband’s favourite snacks from their Syoya-safe stash.   
“Do you want to take a bath later? It will surely help you to relax your mind, too.”, he asked when Takumi returned.   
“No, a shower is enough. I have you to relax my mind.” Not having to share his husband with their son anymore, Takumi made himself comfortable in Ren’s arms. 

“And some snacks.” Still wanting to spoil his beloved, Ren started to feed him the snacks.   
“Hopefully, Syoya won’t wake up from the sound of the snacks. This kid has a seventh sense when it comes to food.”   
“You sound a little worried about that, Takkun.” To ease the mind of the other one further, Ren’s free hand – the one not busy delivering snacks to the other one – started to caress Takumi’s hair.   
“I just wonder where it comes from. He always had enough food, but once there is food in front of him, he eats it as if it might be the last one in a while.”   
“You think it’s related to his time in the orphanage? It looked quite nicely.”   
“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just too worried.” 

Certainly, Ren also always worried about their son. It was something natural as parents. “I ate a lot as a kid, too, and I even did that as a teenager. He’s still growing, so I’m not worried.”   
“He’s truly your son.”   
“But he has your eyes.” They might be not related by blood, but from the very first moment they had laid their eyes on little Syoya, they had known that the boy belonged to them. He was completing their little family. 

“I remember the first parent teacher day when the Yonashiros thought that Sukai was your son?”   
“Well, the eyes are quite distinctive in my family. Syoya was the first one not to inherit them. Your beautiful eyes seem stronger than mine.”   
“But Syoya got your pretty eyelashes. So, he got the best from both of his parents.” A soft kiss was planted on Ren’s lips and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“But that day was a mess in the beginning anyway. Everyone, even we teachers, had assumed that Yonashiro Ruki was a woman because of the kanji for their name, but in the end, it was a man.” The whole day had been embarrassing and interesting at the same time. But it had made the day memorable until now. Usually, Ren forgot about those boring meetings after a few days anyway.   
“Who would have thought that there is another couple like us at that school?”   
“No one. But it makes it easier for Syoya, too, knowing that his situation isn’t as unique as it seems like.” Knowing that their son was happy, made the two of them also happy. 

Yet once more the situation in general was what made Ren feel like he was truly experiencing how happiness felt like. Having the person, he loved in his arms, talking about their son and the mess that belonged to raising an elementary school child, and just enjoying the domestic life. All those things were happiness – and something Ren never ever wanted to let go. 

However, the man in his arms had some other plans and wanted to get up from the sofa. “I still need to clean the kitchen.”   
Yet, Ren didn’t let him go. The moment just felt perfect and he didn’t want it to end already. “I will do that later when you are showering.”   
“But we agreed that when you cook, I’ll do the cleaning.” 

It was true that this was their agreement, but once in a while, you could break that. Especially on days like today, Ren thought. “You had a long and hard day. You deserve some rest now.”   
“But Ren...”   
“No buts.”   
“You spoil me too much.”   
“Because I love to do that.” It was the truth. he loved spoiling his beloved and often had a hard time to stop himself from doing that. 

“I don’t deserve you.”   
“You deserve the world, Takkun.” Takumi had given Ren this happy life, thus of course he deserved the world in Ren’s slightly biased opinion.   
“Then I guess, I deserve you, because you are my world.” A soft kiss was planted on Ren’s lips and he pulled his husband even closer to himself. Not even a sheet of paper would have fit between the two. No words were necessary to tell the other one who much they loved each other. Their mutual love and their sleeping son were how happiness expressed itself in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> After the delulus that Ren's appereance in mae to ato caused, it felt only right to make a short fluffy kawakawa oneshot out of it. Also, add Zootopia (& TakuKima?) cause they are cute.  
> For the families, we have the kawakawa family with Syoya as their son. The rest of S4 are in Syoya's class. Sukai is also the cousin of Syoya. Shion is the older brother of Mame and they are the sons of Sho and Ruki. Meanwhile Junki and Keigo are also teacher at the elementary school where Ren works at and the kids go to. Does it make any sense? No? Anyway...  
> I hope you liked it!  
> See you~


End file.
